<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A predicament by Guessimaclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145754">A predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole'>Guessimaclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Challenge #4 -- AT THE LIMIT<br/>Kinkalot 2020</p><p> </p><p>A Drabble</p><p>LJ #heyimaclotpole#</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin scratched his head and looked at the mess in front of him. As much as he wanted to be thinking about Gwaine coming all over his stomach a minute ago, there were much bigger problems to worry about.<br/>
<br/>
"How're we going to explain this one then?" Gwaine asked, a slight hint of humour in his tone. Of course, it would have been hilarious if it had happened to anyone else <em>except</em> Merlin.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm more concerned about how to avoid execution," Merlin whimpered, looking at the remains of Arthur's bed.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, come on it's not that bad, surely-"<br/>
<br/>
"We shagged in his bed!" Merlin shouted, pointing at the wooden mess. "Why the hell do you insist on riding me like a sodding maniac?!"<br/>
<br/>
Gwaine smirked and pushed out his bottom lip.<br/>
<br/>
"Can't help it if I like your cock so much, can I?"<br/>
<br/>
"Get out!" Merlin yelled impatiently as he listened to Gwaine's triumphant giggles as he made his way out.<br/>
<br/>
*Oh, by the way," Gwaine said, stark naked, from the door." Don't even think about fixing it, you know I'm going to have to brag about this one,"<br/>
<br/>
Merlin blinked, launching a silver vase across the room with his magic where it barely missed the tip of Gwaine's nose before he darted out the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry!" Merlin heard, followed by bellowing laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Stupid King with his stupid bed. Clearly they'd pushed it to its limit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>